


Gif 3: Brit Awards

by Mildly_Maddy



Series: The Secrets You've Seen [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BRIT Awards, Canon, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildly_Maddy/pseuds/Mildly_Maddy
Summary: All in all Louis is quite proud of how steady his voice is when he finally makes himself speak. “Someone's feeling affectionate…” he quips, because this is clearly what it is. Liam has always been a cuddly drunk, and he has drunk a lot tonight.What happens after the 2016 Brit Awards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this series is not meant to be just Lilo, but they're the gift that keeps on giving, aren't they?
> 
> Sorry for this, this is really just the usual disgusting fluff, but I had to get it out of my system because Liam was SO sweet and silly that night and Louis looked so fondly exasperated and damn them both.
> 
> Inspired in particular by this gem of a gif, courtesy of [umthatsliam](http://umthatsliam.tumblr.com/post/139945915566/who-let-them-out-past-bedtime) the gif goddess.

Taking Liam back to his place after the Brits feels like the obvious move, to be honest. Liam is past tipsy and well into smashed by the time they make their way out of one of the after parties, a heavy weight draped around Louis's back as they wait for their car to get them, his breath hot against Louis's neck, making Louis’s skin break into goosebumps in the chill of the night.

“‘wgoinome?” Liam mumbles, burying his face into Louis's jacket, his hands slipped into Louis's trouser pockets.

“Well, one of us is.”

Liam makes a kind of questioning grunting noise and Louis clarifies, “Taking you to mine.”

He's probably imagining it, but he could swear he feels Liam's smile pressed against his shoulder, even through his clothes.

\--

“Alright, just stand up on your own for a second and I’ll - oof!” 

Louis stumbles backwards as Liam immediately slumps back against him. They’re standing in Louis’s dark hallway, the heavy reinforced front door to his flat slowly shutting behind them. 

Louis brings both hands up to Liam’s shoulders, pushing him upwards. A sliver of moonlight falls on Liam’s face from the nearby window, making his eyes sparkle. Or maybe it’s the booze. “If I can just…” Louis says, keeping one hand on Liam’s shoulder and reaching blindly for the light switch with the other. Light floods the hallway, making Liam wince.

“Let’s get you to bed, eh?”

“Not yet,” Liam says, voice low, before wrapping his arms around Louis’s back, holding on tight. It's a bit like being hugged by a very friendly bear, and Louis lets himself enjoy it for a while, rubbing one hand up and down Liam's back, until Liam's breathing gets suspiciously slow.

“Are you falling asleep on me, Payno?”

Liam straightens up, not asleep after all, and he looks more composed than Louis expected, even though there is still a shine in his eyes and a twitching at the corner of his lips. “No,” he says, his eyes fixed on Louis's mouth for some reason. “M’thinking.”

“Thinking, eh? Sounds a little ambitious consider-” The word is cut off by Liam's lips, a quick whisper of a kiss that nevertheless leaves Louis blinking like an owl, brain on standstill. “Wh-” he finally manages to say, but Liam swoops down again, keeping his lips on Louis's for longer this time, unmoving. It's the kind of kiss pre-teens give to one another, at that time when they know enough to know this is what you do when you're a grown-up, but not enough to realize there is more to it than this.

It feels like forever until Liam leans away. Louis wants to lick his lips, but refrains; Liam is still staring at them and god knows what’ll happen if he sees Louis do that. He might kiss him again, a proper kiss this time, and then Louis will be screwed.

All in all Louis is quite proud of how steady his voice is when he finally makes himself speak. “Someone's feeling affectionate…” he quips, because this is clearly what it is. Liam has always been a cuddly drunk, and he has drunk a _lot_ tonight. To the point where Louis caught himself wondering if Liam was nervous about something.

“I am,” is all Liam replies before kissing Louis again, and maybe Louis kisses back a little, but he's only _human_ , and Liam's well fit, and Louis may or may not have been harbouring a crush on him for the better part of two years, because it became hard after a while during the last tour to remember that the serenading and twinkling eyes were part of the show. So alright, he kisses Liam back, just for a second, before very reasonably leaning away, pressing a hand to Liam's chest in an effort to keep him at bay.

This time he does lick his lips, feeling stupidly smug at the way Liam’s eyes widen at the sight. “You're drunk,” he says, because it feels like the obvious should be acknowledged, as much for Liam’s sake as for his own.

“And you're kissing back,” Liam says, unfairly reminding Louis that the obvious works both ways.

Liam leans down, as if Louis’s considerable arm-strength is nothing to him, and catches Louis’s lips in another kiss, flicking his tongue against Louis’s upper lip before sliding it into Louis’s half-opened mouth, tip coming to brush against Louis’s own tongue. Louis's eyes fall shut like the traitors they are, all his nerve endings seemingly rerouting themselves to his mouth until he can feel every minute bump and groove in the flesh of Liam's lips, every single taste bud on Liam’s tongue.

“Wait, Payno, no,” he gasps, before surging up to press his lips against Liam’s in a kiss of his own, because Liam’s mouth is really _really_ close and it's getting really hard to think. “Wait!” he says again, wrenching himself away. If he knew this was going to happen he wouldn't have drunk at all - or maybe he'd have drunk more. He steps back until his back collides with the side of the staircase that goes up to his bedroom (oh no, he's not going to think about that, he's not), one hand shakily grabbing hold of the nearby hallway table for support. “Just… give us a second, will you?”

Liam pouts, but stays where he is, eyes fixed on Louis’s mouth.

“How much have you had to drink?” The question is rhetorical. Louis knows exactly how much Liam drank, and it’s a fucking lot.

“Not much,” Liam brazenly lies, taking one step forward. Louis would take a step back, but he’s trapped himself. Trying to look the picture of composure, he cocks up his eyebrow, not saying anything.

“Seriously, I barely drank anything!” Liam says, waving Louis’s claims off with one arm and almost losing his fragile balance in the process. He takes another step forward, invading Louis's personal space and very nearly stepping on his foot.

Louis makes himself stand up straight. “Payno, you had a laughing fit on TV because I said the word ‘do do’.”

There's a beat where Liam just stares at him, serious as anything, then his eyes start to crinkle, his lips twitch, and suddenly he's tipping his forehead down against Louis’s shoulder, giggling like a schoolboy. “That's because it's funny,” he mumbles happily, shaking with laughter, and Louis can't help but join in. He's had to spend the evening pretending he wasn't hopefully endeared by Liam's antics, with various degrees of success; letting his guard down, as ill advised as it is right now, is a relief.

Liam's giggles subside after a little while, but he doesn't straighten up, instead turning his head to the side. “I had a really good night,” he says, and Louis can almost feel his lips brushing against his neck as he talks.

“Me too,” Louis says, allowing himself one moment of weakness and gently stroking Liam’s buzzcut. He kinda misses the curls, but Liam’s hair is soft as down feathers against his palm. “But we should get you to bed now.”

“I don't want to sleep,” Liam says instantly, sneaking both arms around Louis’s waist and holding on.

“Payno, you're smashed. I'm not kissing you while you're smashed,” Louis says. His pulse picks up at the underlying admission that he'd kiss Liam in any other circumstance. Hopefully Liam won't remember any of this tomorrow. Which is why Louis adds, as a way to placate him, “If you still want to kiss me tomorrow morning, I'll be around.”

“But I _won't_ kiss you tomorrow morning!” Liam grumbles, sounding petulant. It's a tone Louis only ever hears Liam take when he's too drunk to worry about being greedy, and another surefire proof that they should not do anything more tonight. “I'll be sober and I won't kiss you. I’ll want to,” he adds before Louis can point out that this probably means he shouldn't kiss him drunk, either, “but I never did, and now it’s too late.”

Liam ends his tirade with a kiss to Louis’s neck, and Louis’s glad he’s leaning against something, because he’s not sure his legs would support him otherwise. Then Liam’s lips start moving up, brushing against Louis’s jaw, his earlobe, and Louis’s hand clenches around the edge of the hall table, knuckles turning white.

“Payno…” He can feel his heart beating all the way down to his fingertips when he brushes his other hand against Liam’s cheek, down to his neck. “Payno, look at me.”

When Liam finally straightens up, his brows are furrowed and his lips are turned down into a pout; he looks like a stubborn kid ready to say no to whatever is offered to him. It's kinda adorable, but Louis can't let himself get distracted.

“You're gonna get to bed. And-” Liam opens his mouth, but Louis presses his forefinger against Liam's lips to shush him. Liam's tongue flickers against Louis's finger, and Louis's voice is perhaps a little strangled as he forges on, “Tomorrow, when you wake up, if you still feel like snogging, you're going to remember one thing.”

“... what?” Liam asks after a few seconds of stubborn silence.

Louis slides his hand to the back of Liam's neck, and raises himself on tiptoes, looking straight into Liam's eyes. Liam's eyebrows rise in surprise, their noses bump, and Louis most probably shouldn't do this, but he's never been really good at being reasonable. There's no fun in reason.

He smiles, even though his palms are clammy with sweat and his heart is somersaulting in his chest, and when he brushes his lips against Liam's and Liam immediately swoops down, both hands tightening into fists around the back of Louis's jacket, Louis lets him.

He probably lets the kiss drag on for too long, ruining his punchline and opening himself to a renewed fight with Liam about the necessity to call it a night, but Liam's lips are soft, and while his tongue tastes like the bottom of a glass it's also moving exactly like Louis likes it, fleeting and teasing in that way that leaves Louis desperate for more.

Finally, he makes himself lean back, and Liam lets him, looking bewildered and out of breath like he didn't really expect Louis to reciprocate.

“Tomorrow,” Louis repeats, “You're going to remember that I kissed you back.”

This time, he really hopes Liam will.

  
  



End file.
